


Edge of Desire

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fatto è che Gennaro odia i luoghi comuni ma concordava con chi diceva che il primo amore non si scorda mai. Questo perché è lì che capisci davvero cos'è amore, quanto fa male e ti rende consapevole di te. Ed è un momento fragilissimo, perché ti plasma E determina il modo in cui vivrai le future storie d'amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, questa storia si è scritta da sola e ci tengo un sacco, anche se è breve. Spero vi lasci qualcosa, come ha fatto con me quando l'ho scritta e riletta. E se l'ha fatto e volete dirmelo non potete che rendermi felice!  
> Ora corro a studiare, buona lettura.

 

 

**Disclaimer** **: I personaggi qui narrati non mi appartengono, i fatti descritti sono frutto di fantasia.**  
Non è uno scritto a scopo di lucro. In poche parole chi me lo fa fare?  
  
Alessio dorme ormai da un’ora quando Gennaro si rassegna a prendere sonno e si volta sul fianco destro per bearsi della vista del suo ragazzo. Gli sembrava ancora surreale passare la notte a Casa Lavica e poter dividere il letto con lui. Anzi, a dirla tutta gli sembrava assurdo che il ragazzo abbia voluto condividere tutto con lui, dalla sua musica al suo cuore. Ormai stavano insieme da quasi sei mesi ma ancora faticava a credere che fosse tutto reale. E' tutto troppo bello per essere reale, anche se sa che il tocco di Alessio sul suo corpo è vero, la sua voce che gli dice ti amo così come l’ansia che lo divora per la paura irrazionale di perdere tutto questo.

  
Il fatto è che Gennaro odia i luoghi comuni ma concordava con chi diceva che il primo amore non si scorda mai. Questo perché è lì che capisci davvero cos'è amore, quanto fa male e ti rende consapevole di te. Ed è un momento fragilissimo, perché ti plasma E determina il modo in cui vivrai le future storie d'amore. Se la storia ha portato felicità diventerà un costante livello di paragone, idealizzata fino a quando non si ricordano più gli aspetti negativi. Se invece ha portato solo sofferenza e umiliazioni potrebbe far capire alla persona che deve cercare di meglio o al contrario distruggere ogni illusione sull’amore.  
Gennaro apparteneva all’ultima categoria, lui era disilluso nel profondo e questo rendeva le cose tremendamente difficili. Perché anche se sapeva che quello che c’era tra lui e Alessio era qualcosa di veramente speciale faceva fatica a credere pienamente che anche l’altro provava quelle forti emozioni per lui.

  
Alessio era troppo perfetto, troppo di buon cuore per essere così innamorato di lui a lungo. E questo spesso lo portava in crisi esistenziali da cui era sempre più difficile venire fuori. E sapeva che quella sua sicurezza era dovuta al fatto che in quattro anni di storia lui non si era mai sentito davvero importante e amato. E qualcosa dentro lui continuava a ripetergli subdolamente che la scena si sarebbe ripetuta, facendolo chiudere in se stesso. Fino a quando Alessio l’avrebbe rassicurato sussurrandogli le cose più dolci al mondo.  
Ma per ogni “ Ti amo” e ogni “ sei la mia vita” il suo cervello rispondeva con ‘’tanto finirete con il cuore spezzato’’. E in occasioni come quelle lui avrebbe voluto che Alessio fosse stato il suo primo – e ultimo- amore. Iniziare ad approcciarsi all’amore con lui sarebbe stato quasi del tutto indolore, lo sapeva. Ma purtroppo aveva conosciuto Alessio troppo tardi e questo non era stato possibile, ma se avrebbe potuto scegliere avrebbe voluto che il moro fosse stato il suo primo bacio, la prima persona a vederlo nudo e tremendamente felice, privo delle cicatrici e delle paure che rendevano tutto difficile tra loro.

  
  
Eppure a vederlo lì, addormentato accanto a lui, con l’espressione rilassata gli faceva pensare che anche lui aveva le sue cicatrici ma lui ne andava fiero. Le mostrava come medaglie al valore e Gennaro amava questa sua forza. A volte bastava anche solo sapere che Alessio era la sua rete di sicurezza per rasserenarsi e zittire quelle voci che lo tormentavano ed essere coraggioso a sua volta e sfoggiare il suo giovane cuore fatto a brandelli.  
Un giorno avrebbe anche avuto il coraggio di dirgli tutto questo, di amarlo senza paure.


End file.
